


Incognito

by Dragon_Falls



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mistaken Identity, hair dye is a great thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Falls/pseuds/Dragon_Falls
Summary: It seemed like a great idea at the time - dyeing his hair to better fit in with the locals of Lorule. But now Princess Hilda is acting very strangely around him. And Yuga seems to hate him more than ever. Link has a feeling he's in big trouble - and it's probably Ravio's fault.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Incognito

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during A Link Between Worlds. I've tried to work it around the canon.

“You’re awake!”

Link blinked as he sat up. He didn’t remember falling asleep…

Princess Hilda smiled. She sat on a low stool by the side of the bed, dressed in a loose purple gown that dipped low by her chest. Next to her was a folding table with a silver tea tray and a steaming teapot. “I made you berry tea. I know they don’t grow very well anymore but there was actually a good crop this year and they dried really well. I was saving them for when you came back.”

_I have no idea what’s going on._

“And if you’re hungry I can make you something. I don’t know how well you’ve been eating. Though I’m relieved to see that you look healthy.”

_Do I have amnesia?_

“Though the wounds are going to hurt for a while. I used a little magic to help them heal, but you’ll need to let your body do the rest.”

_It’s like we’re childhood friends._

“I know I always asked you to deal with the monsters roaming about the place, but ten taros at once? Maybe Lorule always had a hero afterall!”

_It’s almost as if she has mistaken me for someone else…_

But Link did remember the taros. Ten? He hadn’t counted at the time. He remembered the smell of their campfire; blackened chunks of meat roasting on skewers and blood congealing on the dying grass. The quivering glow from the flames had sent shadows dancing across the gutted corpse of the little girl on the ground beside them. They had been laughing as they tossed a small severed arm between them. 

He’d wanted to kill them. 

But now he was in an enormous bed surrounded by squashy purple cushions and white silk blankets, with Lorule’s endless golden twilight falling through the lattice windows of the stone bedroom. Hyrule castle? Or perhaps Lorule castle? But why was Hilda here when she was supposed to be suppressing Yuga while waiting for Link to return? She looked so… content as she gazed at Link. And for some reason it was very awkward and very nice all at the same time. Link knew almost nothing about her, but it felt as if those ruby eyes knew everything about him; how much he’d suffered lately; how much the gouges on his arms and chest hurt; how badly he’d wanted to kill those taros, and how much he wished he’d chanced upon them earlier.

He shook himself. It wasn’t good to dwell on bad experiences. And whatever had happened and however he’d ended up here with Hilda, he felt safe. He supposed the questions could wait. He leaned back against the cushions. How long had it been since he slept in a bed? Most of the time he ended up napping in some dark alcove in one of Lorule’s mazes. Sometimes in a tree. Once on the edge of a cliff. When he did make it home, Ravio was often in the bed. He seemed to suffer from horrific nightmares and Link had never had the heart to tell him to move over. 

But his bed was nothing compared to this. Link had sunk into the thick mattress so deeply that it felt as if his body was dissolving into the feathers. And good grief he’d happily melt into it forever. The mug of warm berry juice that was being pressed into his fingers by Hilda’s soft hands had a deliciously sweet and sour smell. Ravio had made something similar.

He moved the mug of purple liquid close to his face to inhale the scent. The steam rubbed against his cheeks and teased his lips with the sweet taste. He hadn’t been able to save the girl. But he’d recover. And he’d save Princess Zelda and Hyrule. And somehow there had to be a way to save Hilda and Lorule too. 

He sipped the tea. Just as good as the one Ravio made. He smiled at Hilda’s watching eyes. He hadn’t really thought about it before, but the purple hair was beautiful. No one in Hyrule had dark hair like that. Now that she was smiling, he also realized just how much she looked like Zelda. His hands were starting to feel a little clammy against the mug. She really did look very happy to see him. And for some reason Link could feel a bit of grin stretching across his face. 

“Um, well… I think I’m confused,” he managed to say. “But thank you for looking after me. I don’t remember things very well…”

“I went for a walk outside the castle and I saw you and the taros. And thank goodness I did! You’d killed all of them except one. You were on the ground and it was about too…” The smile faded quickly, as Hilda’s face creased. From beautiful delight to crushing pain in the blink of an eye. 

“Don’t cry…” Link stared at her arm, wondering if he was supposed to touch it to comfort her. Though that would mean touching his bare hand against her skin and that… er… made him feel odd.

“I’m not crying because of you!” Hilda folded her arms tightly across her chest and blinked hard at the ceiling as she sniffed the budding tears away. “Where have you been? I looked everywhere! I’ve had Yuga look everywhere! Why did you leave?”

“Y-Yuga?” The mug slipped from Link’s hands. A purple stain quickly swelled through the white bedding.

“Urgh! Now look what you’ve done! Don’t be like that! I know you two don’t get along, but we have a common interest. Without him I don’t know what I’d have done after you vanished like that! I won’t forgive you easily!” Hilda snatched the mug and then dragged the soiled blanket from the bed. It didn’t make any difference to the comfort since there were still a dozen other blankets or so firming down on Link. She poured another cup from the teapot and pushed it back into his hands. 

“Um…” Link stared blankly. 

_Amnesia??_

Hilda’s eyes met his. She seemed expectant. People had often told Link he was very quiet. But at times it was really very awkward to have nothing to say. Especially when someone so beautiful was leaning so close (and the neckline on that dress was lower than any Link had ever seen before). She must have had some berry tea herself. Link could smell it on her breath. 

Hilda sniffed again. “Are you not happy to be back? I assumed you were on your way back since you were so close to the castle… But maybe you were just going to your house…”

Damn it... that crushing look in her eyes again… Link stared helplessly between her and the tea. “Um… Um… yeah! I was on my way back. Sorry to worry you! I was just, um… wandering… about… sort of.” He forced a grin as he gulped at the tea. “This is really nice. Thank you.”

Hilda smiled again. She moved a little closer to Link. And then closer to still. And then she kissed him lightly on the lips.

_!_

“So, I see Lorule’s traitor is awake.”

The bedroom door suddenly opened. Yuga. 

Link spat the tea out, spraying the blankets purple. And the front of Hilda’s dress.

“Ravio!” Hilda snapped. 

_Ravio??_

“Um… ah…”Link stammered. 

Yuga rolled his eyes. “I’m amazed you ever expected manners from him, your grace.”

“Yuga! You said you’d be civil!” said Hilda.

“He’s a traitor!”

“Don’t call him that!” 

_Erm…_

Link stared between the two of them. Yuga had the same snakelike smile he’d had just before he’d turned Link into a painting; a smile that said he was about to do something that would please him greatly.

“Five minutes alone with him? If you please, your grace.”

_I’m dead._

Link could see his shield leaning by a white splintered wardrobe in the corner of the room, and Ravio’s bracelet on a dressing table, but the Master Sword wasn’t here. In fact, Link didn’t think it was anywhere in the castle. He had been able to sense its presence ever since he’d pulled it from the pedestal. It wasn’t nearby. He also couldn’t see any of Ravio’s weapons. Sheerow had probably already retrieved them. 

Hilda shook her head. “No, Yuga.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

_NO!_

“Not with that look on your face. You promised not to hurt him.”

_Did he?!_

“My grace, it is important that we ascertain exactly where he’s been lurking. I must confess I am stung that you feel I would go against your wishes. I wouldn’t ever hurt him…” Yuga’s hand gripped Link’s head, ruffling his hair. Violently. 

_OW._

“I trust you implicitly, Yuga, but this is different. I understand your anger and believe me I’m mad too… But he’s hurt. And everyone makes mistakes.”

Hilda shot Link a look.

_Ravio! What did you do?!_

\---------------------------------------------------

**Two days earlier…**

“Hey, Mr Hero! Welcome home- ARGH! What have you done to your hair?”

“Um…” Link couldn’t suppress the grin as Ravio froze mid-dance in the middle of the room. Even though the purple bunny hood hid any emotions that might stretch across Ravio’s face or glimmer in his eyes, Link could undoubtedly feel his jawdropping surprise. 

Link brushed his fingers through his hair. It was still sticky from the black dye. “Well, I told you about Lorule and that it’s a weird place. And I stand out like a sore thumb… Everyone wanted to rob me or fight me, or thought I was some weird new race. So I thought covering the light hair might help. And it has. I think it looks quite good.”

“B-but n-now you l-look… I mean… WHY?! You had those heroic golden looks! Now you just look… suspicious. And shifty… I bet Yuga will slap you ten times as hard if he ever sees you.”

“Really?” Link let his heavy bag drop to the floor before he jumped on the bed (Ravio wasn’t asleep on it for once!). He flopped back on the pillows. “I suppose Yuga is obsessed with fashion, isn’t he?” He watched Ravio, waiting for the reaction he knew was coming. 

Ravio waved his arms around. “Hey! HEY! Dark hair is way more fashionable than gold!”

“You have dark hair don’t you?”

“You… p-peeked?”

There was terror in his voice. Uh oh. Maybe he’d taken this too far. Link had always been good at messing up conversations, although usually it felt as if Ravio was the one person he could talk to without worrying about what he was thinking. “No. I’ve just seen the hairs around the basin,” he said honestly. “The dye won’t last long. It’s no big deal. Have you made dinner?”

Ravio folded his arms stubbornly. “What am I? Your wife?”

“Oh come on! You always have food cooking. It’s why I keep coming back. And I can smell… honey apples! Let’s eat!”

“My awesome weapons are why you keep coming back. You’re an addict.”

“And that.” Link reached into his pocket and drew out a handful of red rupees. “You said it was 600 for the fire rod?”

“That was a special offer. It’s ended. 1200.”

“600.”

“1200!”

“600! Or no rupees at all today. And you owe me rent.”

“And you owe me for cooking dinner. And come on – don’t be stingy! You are loaded! You’ve ransacked every hideout around! You have so many rupees that I can hear you jingling all the way up the hill when you’re on your way home!” 

“Believe it or not, I like rupees too! 600!”

“1200!”

“Fine – 1200. But I expect you to sell me the ice rod when I next get back for 600. And I want dinner. And…” Link glanced down at his torn green tunic. He was sick of the smell of monster blood. “I need some new clothes. You got anything?”

“Demanding ain’tcha? Wait… your clothes are all ripped. What the heck cuts through chain mail?”

“You don’t wanna know. Got anything? I know you are selling loads of other random junk to the villagers.”

Ravio sighed but then he tapped the side of his bunny head as if he’d just had an epic thought. “Actually, I do have something… Looks a bit like a castle guard’s uniform or something, but it’s purple. I bet it makes you look dead handsome. You can’t have my scarf though so don’t ask.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

**Present**  
Things were falling into place in Link’s mind quickly. Ravio had always been careful to conceal his face and put on a silly voice. Many people from Hyrule seemed to have a Lorulean counterpart, but Link hadn’t considered that there would be one for him. And Ravio had to have the same face as Link. Because with Link’s dark hair, it seemed that Hilda couldn’t tell the difference. 

But Yuga was staring at him with a look that suggested things might be falling into place there too. He didn’t seem to have missed Link’s baffled expression. He stared hard at the hand he’d just tousled Link’s hair with. Thankfully there was no sign of the black dye lingering on his fingers, but from the way Yuga was clenching and unclenching his hand, Link assumed he had felt something sticky. If Yuga figured this out, he was dead. 

_What would you do, Ravio?_

Something stupid probably. Link stuck his thumb on his nose, spread his fingers out and stuck his tongue out. “Ner, ner. You’re not allowed to hurt me. Stupid sorcerer.”

Such an un-Link like thing to say. And how GREAT it felt!

Yuga’s snake smile wavered. “I see you’ve matured somewhat,” he said acidly. “I’ve got better things to deal with than you anyway. It won’t be long before Hyrule’s hero is back.”

“You’ll do the transformation again?” said Hilda. “I worry about it. In case Ganon can take over your mind-”

“There’s no need to worry my lovely grace.” Yuga spread his arms out to his side. The Triforce of Power glowed golden on the white skin of his right hand. “I can fuse and unfuse with the powerful Ganon at will.”

_What?_

The light twinkled over the gemstones adorning the neckline of Hilda’s dress as she stood and gently reached for Yuga’s pale hand. The golden light was reflected in her eyes. “The Triforce…” she murmured. She smiled; a very different kind of smile to the one she’d been shining on Link since he’d awoken. “We just need the final piece... Link will be worthy of it. I have no doubt.”

Link couldn’t do anything. And he couldn’t let the rattled breath in his chest escape in case it drew attention. He slid a hand beneath the white covers so that he could clench it tightly without being seen. He might be able to punch Yuga before the element of surprise wore off. But after that, fists would do little against magic. And there was Hilda too. She’d lied about everything she’d told Link when they’d first met. She was in league with Yuga. And that smile told him she was just as dangerous.

_What about Ravio? Is he with them?_

Link shook his head to himself. No. It was clear from the way they’d spoken that Ravio had run away from this. Link had known Ravio had secrets; he ducked probing questions and changed topics quickly using jokes. And there were the nightmares that scoured Ravio’s mind at night. He was running terrified from something. Most likely Yuga…

Because Yuga was glaring at Link with an acidity that clearly spanned months or years of resentment. Yuga lightly brushed his fingers against Hilda’s hair. Hilda didn’t seem to notice the gesture but Link had a feeling that Yuga wanted to make sure that Link… no, Ravio… noted it. Link studied the horrible smile on Hilda’s face. 

_Ravio… this man changed your princess. That’s why you ran…_

Zelda was wonderful. She’d listened to Link when most would have considered him crazy. She’d spoke to him for hours. Insisted he looked about the castle. It was as if they’d known one another for years. Link had wanted to help her in any way he could.

The gentleness of Hilda’s eyes had changed the moment she’d caught sight of the Triforce on Yuga’s hand. If Zelda has suddenly changed like that, then it would have sickened Link to the bottom of his stomach. And given that it seemed that Ravio really had known Hilda for years, what he was feeling would be immensely worse than Link could ever imagine. 

“Your grace, the Triforce of Wisdom is yours for the taking from Princess Zelda’s painting,” said Yuga, clasping his Triforce-embossed hand with Hilda’s – and again making sure that Link was watching. 

_I’ll kill you._

“I’ll take it from Princess Zelda when the time comes,” Hilda murmured. “When Link comes…”

“Yes… Link. Hyrule’s hero turned out to be more reliable than Lorule’s…” Yuga laughed as he released Hilda’s hand to instead press it firmly against the top of Link’s head. He pressed his right hand firmly against the top of Link’s head, his fingernails scraping deep through the dark locks until they reached his scalp. 

“Get off!” Link tried to shake his head free but Yuga only squeezed harder. The sorcerer’s narrow eyes met Link’s and for a moment Link really thought that Yuga was going to try and split his skull.

“Yuga! You’re hurting him!” Hilda warned. 

Yuga let go. He scrutinized his hand carefully. Link craned his head to see Yuga’s fingers. Still no smudge of black dye. If there were any goddesses in Lorule, they were definitely watching out for Link. 

Yuga tutted. ““I hear you fought a gang of taros, ‘hero’. Did you trip over and hurt yourself while trying to run away?”

“He’s learnt to fight. And I know that when we have a Triforce again things will be better.” Hilda poured Ravio another mug of tea. “Drink this, Ravi. And then rest.” She swept her dark hair behind her shoulders as she stood. “Come, Yuga. Leave him be.” She closed the door behind them. 

As the footsteps began to fade down the corridor, Link heard Yuga’s muffled voice. “Remember what I told you, your grace. You must discard all emotions. Lorule is what matters. You must have the resolve to see things through. He does not. He will hold you back.”

_You’re poisoning her._

Link waited until he could hear them no longer. Even after that, he still didn’t dare move for a while. He counted his breaths, listening to the silence of the castle. They didn’t seem to be coming back. But Yuga would probably be back later. Link couldn’t wait around. 

He scrambled out of bed, grabbing the shield from the wardrobe and Ravio’s bracelet from the dressing table. He froze as he looked down at his clothes. The purple uniform Ravio had given him was gone. Instead he was in a white nightshirt.

_Did she undress me?!_

Link covered his face with his hands. Clammy hands. Red cheeks. The feel of Hilda’s lips echoing against his in a kiss not meant for him.

“Chi, chi, chi, chi, chi!”

Sheerow fluttered down from the top of the wardrobe. Birds shouldn’t be able to laugh. But undoubtedly Sheerow was cackling hysterically.

“You think this is funny?”

“Chi, chi, chi, chi, chi! Chi, chi, chi, chi, chi!”

“I understand now. I always thought you were weird. Lorule is your home,” said Link

“Chi, chi!”

What now? Zelda’s picture was in the castle. Using the bracelet, he might be able to find it and escape. He moved to the door but Sheerow pecked his hand as he reached to open it.

“Chi!”

“I…” Link looked at the shield and the bracelet. He wasn’t far short of defenceless. But… “I’m in the castle and Zelda is here. And they are going to steal her Triforce. How can I just leave?”

“Chi!”

The bird was right; going out there and trying to fight was suicide. Link didn’t like giving up. He kicked the wardrobe hard and then frantically rummaged through its contents and every drawer in the room. Nothing that he could use as a weapon.

“Chi!” Sheerow held out his foot. There was a piece of paper tied to it. Carefully Link unfolded it.

Sheerow says you’re in a pickle, buddy! If they don’t kill you then follow Sheerow and he’ll get you out of there safe and sound! If you wanna go on a rampage feel free but you’ll definitely die and then you’ll miss out on the veggie stew I’ve made for dinner. R.

Link screwed up the paper. “Ravio… I still want to help you. But you’re a total bastard!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight stung Link’s eyes as he emerged from the wall. He’d crossed in and out of Lorule so many times now that he’d thought he was used to the tingle of magic and the dizzy whirl that accompanied the crossing between worlds, but this time he fell flat on his face on the grass. He groaned as he breathed in the mossy scent. He was alive. It wasn’t like him to feel his heart thudding so sickeningly hard. Monsters had never fazed him; they’d never seemed to be difficult to deal with. And since finding the Master Sword, he’d become certain that it wouldn’t let him down. But trapped in that room right under the eyes of Yuga… He couldn’t believe he was alive. 

Escaping from the castle had gone smoothly with the bracelet and Sheerow to guide the way and ensure they stayed away from Yuga, Hilda and the various guards that patrolled the place. There was a splinter between worlds in the highest part of the castle, where Link had first crossed over into Lorule. He hadn’t wanted to disturb the Hyrule guards so he’d used the bracelet – and Sheerow’s help again – to get outside without being noticed. 

“Hey buddy. Have fun?” Ravio was lounging beneath a nearby tree using his sack of merchandise as a cushion. There was a basket of apples with him. 

“Chi, chi, chi, chi!” Sheerow landed in the middle of Ravio’s hood and nuzzled a bunny ear.

Ravio scratched Sheerow with one hand while scooping up an apple with the other. He tossed it at Link. “Got veggie stew on at home. Your tree was practically falling over with these so I was thinking maybe a pie? Or cider? Bet you feel like a drink, eh, after all that’s happened?” 

Link was used to feeling tired. And it didn’t bother him. But right now he honestly couldn’t move beyond munching on the apple. “I should be dead.”

“Meh. You seem pretty hard to kill.”

The pent up tension from being under Yuga’s gaze… the bliss of feeling the warm hue of the Hylian summer… the crisp flesh of the apple. And Ravio’s ridiculous eyes shimmering in the sunlight. It had always been a ridiculous outfit. And now Link knew what was underneath, it was even more ludicrous. Link wanted to be annoyed with him. But instead he felt a laugh bubbling from his chest. 

Snorts of amusement were also slipping out of Ravio’s hood. He slapped the grass with his palm. “Oh boy! I am amazed you pulled it off! I wish I could have seen the look on Yuga’s face! I bet he was so pissed to see ‘me’ alive! He tried to turn me into a painting before I came to Hyrule.”

“Oh, he was mad! But you should have warned me about the hair!” Link finally felt steady enough to sit up. So he leaned over and grabbed the bunny hood by the long purple ears. 

Ravio held it tightly over his face. “Nope, nope, nope! I’m staying a mystery!”

“Chi!” Sheerow pecked Link on the head to show his disapproval at being thrown off Ravio’s head. 

“Bah!” Link shoved Ravio onto the grass and then took another bite of apple. “I wish you’d told me. I wouldn’t have been mad with you. We’re the same person… It’s like…” He trailed off.

_Like a brother I never had?_

Or like the person he sort of wished he was at times? 

It was nice. A version of Link that laughed like this. That could talk to people so easily. Because despite all the rupees Ravio took off Link, he couldn’t dislike him. Not many people made Link laugh. 

“The same person?” Ravio snorted. “Hardly. I got the looks. You got the courage. You wouldn’t catch me using something like this.” He rummaged in his sack for a moment. Even before he revealed the Master Sword Link was suddenly aware it was here, calling to him, delighted that he had returned safely.

Ravio held the blue and gold sheath flat in his hands. “Finders keepers! But I guess I could give it to you and we call it quits on the rent I owe you…”

Link grinned. “Done. Where did you find it?”

“Sheerow. He brought it to me after the Princess took you back to the castle. Bought your other important stuff back to me too.”

“Chi, chi, chi, chi, chiiiii!”

“Thanks Sheerow.” Link rolled the remains of his apple over towards the bird, which, in a seemingly impossible act, swallowed the remaining fruit whole. 

Link drew the Master Sword from the sheath and held it up to the sun. Light drifted down the ruby blade.

“I should be selling it to you really,” said Ravio. “Looks like it’s worth a fortune. I’m not paying you rent. Ever.”

“Fine.”

Hilda must have overlooked it when she rescued him from the taros – and good job too, since its presence would have surely given Link away. But fortunately she’d been far too concerned about Ravio… Link pressed his hand to his mouth. His lips had been tingling ever since the kiss. “Ravio, she misses you.”

“Who does?”

“Your princess.”

“Oh… well.”

“So you and the Princess…?”

“EH? NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Me? Her? Ha! No!” 

_Oh really?_

Link casually helped himself to another apple from the basket. “She kissed me. Or you.”

“WHAT?!”

“Yeah… and held my hand. And made me berry tea… she’s really nice.”

“It’s 2400 if you still want that ice rod, buddy!”

“Don’t change the subject. You… and her. Yuga ruined it, didn’t he?”

“Urgh…” Ravio pulled his knees to his chest as he curled into a purple ball on the grass. 

Link didn’t know what to say. There were a million things he could say, but he didn’t know which one Ravio really wanted to hear. Instead he plucked another apple from the basket, and a purple rupee from his pocket. He placed both in front of Ravio’s face. The rupee disappeared so quickly that Link swore he didn’t see Ravio’s hand move. More slowly he took the apple. It disappeared beneath the hood and Link heard a soft crunch. And a sniff. 

“They are waiting for me to obtain the Triforce,” said Link. “And then they plan to steal it. How do I stop this? Do I refuse to go any further?”

“No. I won’t let you do that.” Ravio suddenly grabbed Link’s arm hard. “I need you to carry on. “I can’t fight. Heroes don’t exist in Lorule. There’s no Triforce in Lorule and barley any magic left. I can’t use any of my stuff anymore. Yuga is insanely powerful by Lorulean standards because he can still draw immense magic from the land. He has to be stopped. You have to be the hero. And he’s no match for you anyway.”

“I saw the look in Hilda’s eyes... It’s not just Yuga who is the problem.”

“I’ll stop her. I’m not very reliable but trust me on this… I will save her. But Yuga has to be out of the way first or she’ll never listen to me. Please don’t give up.”

Link prised Ravio’s fingers from his arm and instead clasped his hand and shook it. “Deal. We’ll fix this together.”


End file.
